


Waking Dream

by resurrection_rite



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrection_rite/pseuds/resurrection_rite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality and dreams; which do you prefer? Garak ponders this one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is not mine. It's tragic, yet true. I have yet to earn a penny from fan fiction. If on the off chance that Paramount sees this, you have to know, this was for fun, not profit. Also, you have no life. But then, neither do I.

It was the sun that woke me up. The ray's sudden entrance through the bed's curtains made the world become red before I opened my eyes. A slow smile made its way out of my drowsiness and I didn't mind. There was no one else to witness my indiscretion, other the man who slumbered beside me.

 

The golden highlights of my Julian's skin were only underscored. His long limbs poked out of the blankets; even hints of his flesh are aching to look at. Of course, that boyish grin, that is almost too wide for his angelic, narrow face was already present. It crinkled his eyes and makes the whites disappear, leaving only the hazel irises.

 

Julian made a noise that was half groan and half purr as he stretched, and that coiled weight called lust tightened in my abdomen.

 

"Morning, love."

 

Love.

 

"Good morning." I leaned over and brushed my lips on his. "Did you dream about the undead cannibals again?"

 

His face twisted in petulance, an act most unbecoming the spouse of a man of my position. "You know I did. And they're called zombies." Julian shut his eyes. "It's strange. In the dreams, the fear is only muted to concern, though they are about to close in on me and rip me to pieces. It was when I was a child and lying in bed before I fell asleep, that I was terrified."

 

He shook his head, as if the dreams were spider's web clinging to his hair. "What about you? The usual?"

 

I nod. "I'm afraid so." It was his turn to kiss me.

 

"My poor love. Why do you dream such hopeless things? It's almost masochistic."

 

"So said the man who dreams about being consumed by a mob of homicidal flesh-eaters."

 

"Humph. Point taken."

 

We showered and dressed, because even though spending the day in bed would be most enjoyable, there are several pressing reasons not to. In the private dining room, one of them was already there.

 

 

Little Nakia sat in her chair, swinging her legs and humming out of tune. I stifled my sigh; she should have dressed herself by now, not still in her nightclothes. She was seven, and the oldest of our five children. Nakia was supposed to be an example to the others. It was inexcusable, but I just didn't have it in me to chastise her today. Not when she's inherited my love's eyes. They all did.

 

…who were suppose to be here, but have yet again slept in, the incorrigible little scamps.

 

Nakia looked up the moment we entered, smiling. It's such an endearing smile. "Good morning."

 

Julian scooped her up and began to dance around the room. He does like to indulge the children. So do I, but one of us has to enforce discipline.

 

Just not this second.

 

"You should be eating, my dear. You have school in another hour."

 

"But school is _boring_. I already memorized all the lessons for the year, and the teacher won't let me answer questions anymore. Also, stupid Toral won't stop pulling on my hair, and the seats are too stiff and..." Oh, I love my daughter, but she can moan as if she depends on it for survival.

 

"I know, sweetheart, but that's not the point. There are other things to learn in a school environment." Julian nuzzled her, and for a moment, I envied his role as nurturer.

 

"I'll talk to the school administrators and have you transferred to a more challenging class. For now, you are to follow the rules and learn how to be a loyal citizen." I reached out and held my palm out to her. I can't help but marvel at how fragile and small that hand is, pressed against mine. At realizing all over again that I helped make her possible.

 

"Now go dress, and wash up. I won't have you late for school."

 

When she had left the room, Julian turned to me and smiled. "The downfalls of being genetically enhanced-everything tends to be too easy."

 

"Entirely your fault of course." We should be getting the others ready for the day, or going over the household budget, any number of things. Instead, I pull Julian to me and bury my face into his hair. He's so warm, like a living heater, I feel drugged by it. I can't help but give in and let my eyes fall shut.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_He opens his eyes, and he feels the familiar coolness, just this side of unbearable. There was no warm spouse at his side, no errant children's laughter heard, and the lone, small window reflected only stars against a tenebrous canvas. It was starting again, and he knew it wouldn't stop until it played itself out. _

 

_Bringing himself out of the meager warmth his bed offered, he couldn't help but think that this was going to be one of the more painful episodes._

 

_A comm signals a waiting audience and he tells the computer to let it through. At the sound of his beloved, he can't help but bask in its lyrical tone._

 

_"Garak, I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to lunch today. I have a diplomatic ship from the Denobulans that have come down with a highly virulent contagion, and it is going to take all day to knock up something to combat it."_

 

_Ah, this one again. Where he goes an entire week with only a glimpse here or there of his beloved. At least in the ones where they are arguing, he can be near him, pretend that the flushed skin and antagonistic demeanor are for a more intimate reason._

 

_"I understand, doctor. I do hope-"_

 

_"Bashir out."_

 

_Lying back on the small bed, he can't help but wish he could have stayed awake just a few minutes longer. _


End file.
